1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to makeup and cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to makeup and cosmetic compositions which provide for smooth application and are pleasant to the touch.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In general, makeup and cosmetic compositions are basically composed of components such as oils, powders, water soluble bases, etc. Further, such composition come in a variety of forms such as a solid foundation, including solid eye shadows and lipsticks, or liquid emulsion type and cream emulsion type foundations, etc.
A variety of powders are used in makeup and cosmetic compositions for art known purposes. Talc, kaolin, zinc white, titanium white, calcium carbonate or magnesium carbonate are effectively employed as loading pigments. Inorganic pigments include titanium white, zinc white, carbon black, iron tetratrioxide, yellow ocher, red iron oxide, amber, ultramarine, etc. Organic pigments having a strong coloring property are also employed in powder form Additional powders generally employed in makeup and cosmetic compositions include zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, starch, silica powders, bentonite, etc.
As the prior art using specific powder components, there are known cosmetic compositions in which organic synthetic resin powders are incorporated as loading pigments or modifiers to improve clearness of hue, coloring, transparency, etc. (cf. Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 99236/1977). Also known are cosmetic compositions in which organo-polysiloxane cured powders obtained by grinding an organo-polysiloxane elastomer or organo-polysiloxane resin are used to improve application (cf. Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 194009/1986). However, in the former case, it is desirable to improve the natural appearance of the color In the latter case, the cured rubber or resin is pulverized to a powder having an irregular broad particle size distribution which is too broad and is extremely difficult to control Thus, smoothness of makeup or cosmetic compositions containing these powders upon application is insufficient.